Vies éclatées
by chasingwords
Summary: Pour sauver une Kate Beckett brisée et changée par l'accident, Richard Castle n'aura d'autres choix que d'éclater la limite entre les univers parallèles et d'y traverser en espérant retrouver dans le sien ou même dans l'autre la femme dont il est tombé amoureux. Au risque de tout y perdre. AU à partir de la finale saison 5. Come back when you can version réécrite.
1. Chapter 1

**Come Back When You Can 2.0.** : Je n'arrive pas à croire que je poste finalement le premier chapitre, depuis le temps que j'y travaille! Je ne pense pas que les gens qui ont lu la première version soient encore par ici. J'espère quand même que vous aimerez! Je vais essayer de poster le plus régulièrement possible. Je ne veux pas dire d'horaire pour l'instant, je verrai. J'ai déjà écrit 40 pages pour cette fic, par contre, et j'ai quelques plans pour la suite.

p.s: Personne ne meurt dans cette fic. ;)

* * *

Le commissariat s'est enfin assoupi après la journée chaotique quand Castle franchit la porte de l'ascenseur. Une seule silhouette demeure devant le tableau blanc, le fixe comme si elle essayait de déchiffrer l'énigme d'une peinture particulièrement abstraite. Assise sur le bureau, Kate Beckett enfonce ses doigts entre ses yeux pour chasser sa fatigue. Castle approche, un café bouillant entre les mains, messager du remède miracle contre l'exhaustion humaine. Elle a baissé la tête, étire ses lèvres pour laisser échapper un discret soupir. Pourtant, quand Castle parvient à ses côtés, elle lève la tête, vibrante d'un souffle éphémère d'énergie. Il n'aurait pu dire si l'odeur du café ou lui-même en était responsable. Ses yeux noisette rencontrent le bleu et à ce contact, ses lèvres esquissent un sourire essoufflé. Dans une réponse à sa demande silencieuse, Castle lui tend la tasse de café de transport, fraîchement préparée par son café préféré, de l'autre côté de la rue.

\- Puis? Il y a du nouveau?

\- Non, rien du tout, soupire Beckett.

Elle prend une longue gorgée de café mais, même lorsque ses lèvres se sont détachées de la tasse, ses yeux demeurent rivés dans le liquide brun revigorant.

\- Absolument rien. J'ai tout revérifié, Castle. Les relevés téléphoniques, financiers, les photos des lieux, le rapport de Lanie….rien n'est ressorti. C'est comme si…comme si c'était simplement le vol qui a mal tourné d'une jeune femme dans une ruelle non recommandable et non un meurtre, termine-t-elle, frustration autant que fatigue dans sa voix.

Castle prend sa main dans la sienne et la serre, tentant de lui insuffler l'énergie qui, chez lui aussi, commence à vaciller. Hier, le meurtre de Zoé Thomson, une étudiante de dix-neuf ans destinée à devenir avocate, jeune femme provenant d'une famille aisée assassinée dans une ruelle peu recommandable, avait enflammé leur sens de la justice, leur volonté, presque une obsession, d'arrêter le coupable.

Parce que, cette fois, la foudre s'est abattue si près d'eux.

Le silence s'étend entre eux. Quelques secondes s'écoulent pendant que, connectés, ils transmettent à l'autre la force nécessaire pour continuer à avancer. Un instant, les yeux de Castle quittent les siens pour s'évader autour de la pièce, vide à cette heure, avant de retourner se déposer à leur point de départ.

\- Les gars sont partis, continue-t-il, formulant une constatation plutôt qu'une question.

Beckett hoche lentement la tête comme pour se donner le temps de trouver les mots.

\- Oui, Gates les a renvoyés à la maison plus tôt. Et moi aussi.

Un silence. Kate pose son regard sur le tableau blanc, en quête d'une réponse qui demeure invisible.

\- Et bien, alors on devrait faire de même, Beckett. Tu sais quoi? J'ai exactement la bouteille de vin rouge qu'il nous faut pour décompresser. Je te laisserai même choisir le film, si on se fait un marathon. Ou bien…on peut faire une sieste. Avec tout ça, on aura tellement d'énergie demain que ce meurtrier-là n'à qu'à bien se tenir, répond Castle, forçant dans sa voix un enthousiasme qu'il ne ressent qu'à moitié.

Ils ont besoin d'une soirée tranquille, vide de meurtriers et d'énigmes à résoudre, après deux jours d'une enquête mouvementée et interminable. Il cuisinerait pour elle, lui changerait les idées, la ferait sourire avec ses blagues idiotes pour ne pas qu'elle se perde dans le labyrinthe d'une autre enquête, qu'elle se tourmente à cause des indices manqués. Il ferait fondre le nuage noir dans sa tête jusqu'au lendemain, et mettrai aussi le sien de côté. Il s'inquiète de la voir se torturer ainsi à cause d'une enquête, même s'il veut trouver le meurtrier presque autant qu'elle. Une victime si jeune, de l'âge d'Alexis. Tuée de façon si sauvage, son corps abandonné dans une allée, meurtri par une lame tranchante.

Kate a pressenti ses intentions. Elle se tourne vers lui, laisse ses yeux croiser les siens et un doux sourire se courber sur ses lèvres. Adorable, mais triste.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux, Castle. Je…C'est comme si je l'abandonnais à son sort. Elle était tout ce que son père avait, Castle. Il est seul, maintenant. Tout ce qu'il lui reste, c'est sa bouteille de Whiskey. Il mérite au moins la justice pour sa fille avant que je parte travailler à Washington. Je la lui ai promise. Et si je l'aidais à aller mieux si je trouvais la vérité aujourd'hui plutôt que des mois ou des années plus tard? Murmure-t-elle.

\- Kate…tu as toujours réussi à trouver le coupable, avec l'aide de ton parfait et intelligent partenaire bien sûr.

Kate laisse échapper d'entre ses lèvres une bouffée d'air qui ressemble beaucoup à un rire bref. Le cœur de Castle frétille dans sa poitrine. Sa mission glisse vers le succès : il a réussi à la faire rire.

\- C'est ce qu'on a toujours fait, continue-t-il. C'est comme dans un épisode de Scooby Doo : on finit toujours par trouver le coupable…ou presque. Mais en encore plus cool parce que c'est la vraie vie.

Kate se mord la lèvre pour dissimuler son rire, mais il contamine quand même son visage, le son bref se répercutant dans le commissariat vide.

\- Ta dernière enquête au 12th ne peut pas être différente, parce qu'on est une équipe d'enfer, Kate. On a peut-être juste besoin d'un peu de recul. Je te jure, la réponse va nous sauter au visage demain.

\- Et si demain, c'est trop tard, Castle? Et si c'est ce soir…ou jamais? On sait que le corps a été déplacé, mais jusqu'à maintenant nous avons été incapables de trouver le lieu du meurtre. Demain…c'est plusieurs heures. C'est beaucoup de temps pour effacer des preuves.

Son visage se referme, le sourire sur ses lèvres meurt.

Castle ouvre la bouche. La referme. Il n'a plus d'arguments en tête. Observe la femme devant lui, assise sur son bureau – sa _fianc_ _é_ _e_. Elle s'est retournée vers le tableau blanc, les sourcils plissés de concentration de cette façon adorable, le menton déposé dans sa main. Ses yeux parcourent la ligne du temps pour la millième fois, en quête des réponses. Castle est crevé. Ses muscles hurlent de fatigue et ses paupières ne pourront probablement pas demeurées ouvertes bien longtemps. L'effet de la caféine s'est diluée après son quatrième café et son estomac crie famine en vain.

Mais Kate Beckett a raison. Ce meurtre est horrible. Leur temps pour le résoudre est compté à la seconde près. Son estomac s'est soulevé quand il a approché la scène de crime pour la première fois; pourtant il est devenu un habitué au fil des années et de l'écriture de romans policiers. Le meurtre avait piétiné les vestiges d'une famille déjà brisée, avait réduit le père au fantôme de lui-même. Dès les premières heures de l'enquête, son cœur s'était enflé dans sa poitrine, et, presque autant que Kate, il avait été transporté par cette détermination enflammée. Trouver le coupable, et vite avant que le meurtrier n'efface les preuves. Kate comprenait exactement ce que le père vivait; il devait utiliser son imagination colorée. Elle avait aussi été toute seule pour passer à travers le deuil, le corps asséché par une soif de justice insatiable. Elle voulait lui donner ce qu'elle-même n'avait pas trouvé.

Et Kate Beckett ne pourrait dormir ou décompresser jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait offert au père un morceau de paix. Il pourrait la convaincre, lui cuisiner la soirée parfaite, mais elle n'écouterait pas réellement le film, occupée à visionner encore mentalement les preuves et témoins de l'enquête. Elle dormirait mal parce que le tableau blanc apparaîtrait derrière ses yeux aussitôt qu'elle les fermerait. Elle continuerait à se torturer l'esprit, avec ou sans lui.

Castle pourrait l'aider pour une dernière fois en tant que son partenaire dans le crime. Il pourrait lui donner la satisfaction d'avoir accompli son travail de Lieutenant pour la dernière fois avant de partir travailler à Washington. S'ils passent à côté du meurtrier parce qu'il a insisté pour rentrer à la maison, elle s'en voudrait pour des années. Lui, encore plus pour ne pas avoir été à la hauteur du 12th.

\- Tu as raison, Castle, commence Beckett.

Elle s'est levée après un soupir, sa main massant ses yeux.

\- Retourner à la maison…prendre du recul…peut-être que ce serait la réponse à nos questions.

Les sourcils froncés, Beckett semble autant déchirée entre ses limites physiques et sa détermination que peu convaincue de ce qu'elle-même avançait.

Castle se retourne vers elle, émerveillé par ses efforts pour ne pas s'engouffrer tête baissée dans une enquête si près d'elle, comme elle le faisait avec l'enquête de sa mère. Elle lâche prise. Elle accepte de reculer, de s'accorder une pause pour mieux pouvoir considérer les preuves dans l'ensemble le lendemain. Elle comprend qu'elle devait s'arrêter et revenir à la maison avec lui. Ce n'est pas encore la perfection, mais elle essaie vraiment. Pour lui. Pour eux.

Porté par un élan d'amour, il lève la main, replace une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière les oreilles de Kate et laisse glisser ses doigts au passage sur la peau douce de ses joues. Un souffle de tendresse au milieu de chaos pour lui montrer qu'il comprend ce qu'elle tente de faire, pour lui transmettre sa fierté de la voir se battre pour eux avec autant de volonté. Son pouce poursuit son chemin jusqu'aux cernes sous ses yeux; il les caresse pour les effacer, eux aussi, ces marques d'une carence de sommeil qui éteignent le sourire sur ses lèvres, qui gèlent son bonheur. Il dessine sur son visage pour absorber sa fatigue.

Mais Castle laisse tomber sa main. Il a pris une décision.

\- Mais on pourrait quand même revérifier le tableau blanc une dernière fois, avant de partir.

Beckett fige et fronce les sourcils à cause de son brusque changement d'avis.

\- Tu viens de dire qu'on devait prendre du recul. Et j'étais d'accord.

\- Beckett, tu sais autant que moi que tu ne pourras pas décompresser avant d'avant mis ce meurtrier derrière les barreaux. Et moi non plus, de toute façon. Il faut le trouver, Kate. Des jeunes femmes comme Zoé, elles…elles ne méritent simplement pas de mourir comme ça.

Beckett le fixe un instant, comme pour mesurer ses motivations, pour vérifier si c'est vraiment ce qu'il veut. Castle se contente de hausser les épaules et d'aller s'asseoir à la place qu'elle avait occupée quelques minutes auparavant, sur son bureau. Café à la main, il se retourne vers elle, un sourire espiègle enthousiaste épinglé sur ses lèvres pour provoquer chez elle un rire, et une lueur sérieuse dans ses yeux bleus à cause de ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire.

\- Alors Lieutenant Beckett, on commence par revoir la chronologie ou les photos du lieu du crime? »

\- Hum, Beckett? Aller visiter les lieux ce soir n'était peut-être pas...une si bonne idée, hésite Castle, les yeux rivés droit devant lui, à travers le pare-brise du véhicule.

À l'extérieur, une tempête digne d'un film apocalyptique fait rage. Les nuages assombrissent le ciel, étouffant la nuit de leur densité. Le ciel en était réduit à se pointer qu'à travers quelques interstices éparpillés, des points pâles dans un ciel dévasté de gris. L'eau afflue sur le pare-brise du véhicule, envahissante; une bombe atomique fabriquée d'H2O qui foudroie la ville de New York et noie ceux qui osent s'aventurer dehors. Le liquide s'accumule sur l'asphalte à une vitesse effarante et creuse la chaussée de flaques d'eau glissantes sur lesquelles se reflète la nuit. Des traces de la tempête en cours, qui est presque invisible à l'œil nu tant le noir se fond sur du noir.

Pour la quatrième fois depuis leur départ, Beckett donne un violent coup de volant pour redresser l'automobile sur sa voie. Le véhicule se déplace sous les coups de vent et la pluie, un pain de savon tenu mystérieusement en équilibre. Les sourcils froncés, les yeux plissés pour améliorer sa vision, la policière est concentrée sur sa conduite plutôt que sur son partenaire à côté d'elle. Les paupières mi- fermées, Castle évite de regarder la route lors des légers dérapages. Sa main s'accroche à la portière, une ancre pour le sauver de la noyade, à un point tel que ses jointures deviennent blanches. Son cœur s'agite dans sa poitrine. Ne serait-ce pas vraiment ironique, après toutes les fois où Beckett et lui avaient été près de la mort, qu'il meurt d'une crise de cœur dans une automobile allant sur les lieux d'un meurtre, non?

\- Castle, c'est toi qui a proposé de continuer à travailler sur l'enquête ce soir, et tu avais raison, rétorque-t-elle, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Il ne pouvait quand même pas changer d'idée maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient sortis en pleine tempête pour chercher les lieux du meurtre, non?

\- Il faut y aller ce soir, maintenant. Notre théorie est la bonne, Castle. Si ce qu'on a déduit est vrai, alors cette notre dernière chance. C'est un membre de la famille qui l'a tuée, quelqu'un qui connaissait assez Zoé pour savoir où la trouver ce soir-là, et ses refuges secrets. Elle venait de se quereller avec son père, elle avait besoin d'un endroit où se réfugier. C'est tout à fait logique qu'elle se soit trouvée là lors de sa mort. Son père a un alibi pour ce soir-là, mais nous avons reparlé aux autres membres de la famille pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui parce que certaines pièces du puzzle ne collaient pas. Donc, la personne sait que nous avançons dans l'enquête. Elle a pu paniquer à cause de l'interrogatoire. Le meurtre était impulsif, Castle, une vengeance. La personne pourrait tout aussi bien, dans sa panique, tenter de nettoyer la scène de crime ou même de la détruire pour éviter qu'on ne trouve des indices la ramenant à elle! Ces preuves pourraient ne plus exister demain matin

\- Oui, oui je sais...

Castle plisse les yeux, ébloui par les phares de l'automobile qui les croise en sens inverse; le seul autre véhicule qui semble circuler pendant l'orage.

\- Mais si ça continue, nous aurons besoin d'un canoë de police pour ramener le coupable au commissariat, pas d'une auto. Et c'est si nous ne finissons pas des stars d'un mauvais remake de "The day after tomorrow", des victimes noyées par les pluies et les inondations extrêmes du réchauffement climatique.

Castle accompagne ses paroles d'un soupir dramatique, mais refuse de relâcher son emprise sur la portière pour ajouter un geste théâtral à sa prestation. Beckett roule les yeux en l'air, exaspérée par le sarcasme et les plaintes de son partenaire, qui ne peut décidemment pas se la fermer alors qu'elle essaie de se concentrer sur la route.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu as apporté ton maillot de bain, parce que si tu continues à parler autant, je vais te laisser dehors et tu devras nager jusqu'au commissariat pour revenir.

Castle se tourne vers elle, la bouche ouverte dans un "o" faussement choqué, les sourcils arqués dans une expression exagérée.

\- Oh, mais tu n'oserais pas Beckett, si? Ce ne serait pas à ton avantage, je suis un excellent rameur.

Beckett expire en grognant sans lui répondre; il savoure sa victoire verbale temporaire pendant quelques instants. Puis, il sursaute, son regarde porté vers le rétroviseur, attiré par une lueur étrangère qui l'a illuminé pendant une fraction de seconde. Un phare d'un véhicule derrière eux? Quelques secondes plus tard, cette lumière éclaire une nouvelle fois l'arrière de leur véhicule. L'autre automobile n'apparaît que dans une silhouette difforme diluée par la lumière éblouissante, sa couleur impossible à repérer.

Castle secoue la tête pour se sortir de sa torpeur paranoïaque. C'est les jours passés à enquêter, son esprit tortueux d'écrivain qui monte un labyrinthe de scénarios.

Rien de grave. Rien d'inhabituel.

Il vient de réaliser que leur véhicule s'est arrêté à une lumière rouge. Et il sent qu'on l'observe.

\- Ça va, Castle?

Castle se retourne vers sa fiancée, un tournesol attiré par le soleil. La douceur s'épanouit dans les yeux bruns de Kate, s'éparpille à travers son visage seulement teinté par l'inquiétude à cause de son manque de réaction à ses paroles. Le corps de Castle se détend pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont entrés dans le véhicule. Elle est là. Avec lui. Ensemble, ils peuvent passer à travers les quatre éléments, les meurtriers les plus sauvages et les enquêtes les plus compliquées, les bombes qui menacent New York et les tigres féroces. Ensemble, ils sont des chaînes impossibles à détacher l'une de l'autre.

Il esquisse un sourire pour la rassurer, pour se rassurer, et il la sent relaxer derrière le volant. Un flash de culpabilité fuse sur le visage de Kate. Elle baisse le regard une seconde, se mord la lèvre inférieure pour s'accorder un moment de réflexion. Quand elle le regarde de nouveau, cependant, elle affiche sa détermination familière, teintée de cette tendresse vulnérable qu'elle lui réserve depuis qu'ils sont en couple.

\- Castle, je te dois une soirée films. Demain. Je te promets que ce sera demain soir.

\- Parfait, mais tu me laisses choisir le film et le vin.

Beckett roule les yeux, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour couvrir le sourire qui fleurit sur le coup de l'amusement. Des promesses qui éclairent l'habitacle sombre du véhicule. Et c'est seulement lorsque les yeux de Beckett quittent les siens pour se river de nouveau sur sa conduite qu'il comprend alors.

Kate pense que c'est de sa faute. Il s'est senti forcé de lui proposer de travailler sur l'enquête. Et que c'est de sa faute s'ils sont sur la route par cette tempête de pluie, à zigzaguer en direction d'une possible scène de crime parce qu'elle avait la tête ailleurs même si elle avait accepté de retourner à la maison.

Oh Kate. Son cœur fond de l'intérieur pour cette femme extraordinaire qui lui propose un compromis parce qu'elle croit qu'elle a gâché sa soirée. Alors qu'il n'aurait pas pu dormir non plus ce soir sans avoir au moins essayé, juste une dernière fois, d'offrir la justice pour Zoé et son père. Alors qu'il avait voulu se changer les idées autant que la distraire en proposant une soirée.

Castle glisse sa main entre les deux sièges du véhicule jusqu'à atteindre celle de Kate, et la dépose sur la sienne, sur sa cuisse. À son contact, elle retourne sa main; il la prend contre sa paume, puis la serre avec douceur, entrelace leurs doigts pour s'ancrer l'un à l'autre. Entre leurs corps liés par leurs mains, des mots silencieux circulent, électriques. Leurs doigts deviennent conducteurs de réconfort. Ils s'accrochent l'un à l'autre parce que c'est ainsi qu'ils deviennent plus forts que la tempête qui gronde à l'extérieur, et celle qui les secoue à cause de l'enquête.

Et ils ne se laisseront pas tomber.

Ils sont l'ancre l'un de l'autre.

Et sur ce mince fil qu'est l'enquête, ils se tiennent en équilibre par la main.

Une lumière éblouissante attire son attention. Elle perce la fenêtre côté conducteur, force Castle à plisser alors qu'elle envahit le véhicule. Blanche. Pur. Agressive. Elle se rapproche, toujours plus près, déchire l'habitacle du véhicule de sa blancheur. Et le véhicule tremble. La lumière gronde. Un bruit sonore, métallique, agresse ses tympans. Un éclair de douleur lacère dans son corps, mais sa bouche refuse de laisser passer un cri. Il ouvre les yeux; il ne se rappelle pas les avoir fermés.

La lumière ne s'est pas diluée. Elle l'étourdit, elle tambourine son crâne et Castle voudrait fermer les yeux, simplement fermer les yeux pour éviter la douleur et toute cette lumière. Tellement mal. Tout son corps. Tous ses membres. Sa gorge l'irrite; il tousse. De la fumée. Il porte sa main sur sa bouche pour calmer ses poumons irrités.

Puis, la réalisation le frappe: la main de Beckett n'est plus dans la sienne.

Castle ouvre les yeux. Cette fois, c'est la panique qui tambourine dans son corps. Le mal de tête fait grincer son crâne, mais il doit garder les yeux ouverts. Que quelques minutes. Seulement quelques minutes. Il veut simplement voir et sentir Beckett parce qu'il se rappelle maintenant. Il revoit les phares éclatants qui se rapprochent. Il voit le visage de Beckett en contre-lumière, et ses tripes se retournent et il sent que c'est sérieux.

Beckett. Kate. Où est Kate?

Castle ouvre sa bouche, use de toutes ses forces pour produire un son ressemblant à un cri, mais se heurte au silence.

Beckett. Beckett. Beckett. Beckett. Une prière, un souhait, une promesse dans son nom.

Ses yeux cherchent mais, autour de lui, il n'y a que l'enfer. Le pare-brise déchiré, en miettes, qui laisse passer la pluie froide. Des gouttes éclaboussent son visage dans un rythme régulier, glissent sur ses joues et se mêlent à ses cheveux.

Le côté gauche du véhicule n'est plus qu'une montagne de métal et de sang, le rouge se mêlant au gris brillant pour marquer la présence d'êtres humains à travers la ferraille. Et Beckett, assise sur son siège, le corps penché vers lui, sa main tombant dans un angle étrange entre les deux sièges. Et du sang. Trop de sang. Partout. Dans l'automobile. Sur ses vêtements à elle. Et à lui. La tête de Beckett tombe contre la porte du côté conducteur. Inanimée.

Sa vision se brouille. Des larmes se mêlent aux gouttes de pluie. Un éclair zèbre le ciel gris. Des silhouettes se déplacent dehors, des inconnus, des curieux peut-être. Castle tente de se redresser, se laisse tomber sur son siège en criant de douleur. Sa tête va exploser. Sa ceinture de sécurité pèse sur sa poitrine, perce sa peau et réveille la douleur, amplifie les larmes. Sa main tend vers le côté du siège pour se détacher.

Ses doigts tremblent, rendent la tâche impossible. Son corps aussi; se membres, ses muscles, ses tendons et le sang dans ses veines vibrent dans un chœur sombre. Sa vision est tâchée de sang et il ne voit que du flou. Mais sa tête continue d'appeler Beckett, Beckett, Beckett, non Beckett, incessante.

Pourquoi cette foutue ceinture ne peut-elle pas se détacher? Il veut Beckett. Il veut sa main contre la sienne. Il veut son sourire et ses yeux amusés et son visage tendre. Il veut Beckett.

Le chant sonore de l'ambulance, encore lointain, s'ajoute au chœur.

Castle ne l'écoute pas.

Ses doigts tâtent la ceinture à travers le sang, celui dans son automobile, celui dans sa bouche aussi. Trente autres secondes. Et elle cède. Il ignore comment il y est arrivé mais il s'en fout. Il se lève à demi de son siège pour se rapprocher d'elle. Trop vite. Les couleurs tourbillonnent devant ses yeux. Son champ de vision n'est que brouillard. Son corps est lacéré par la douleur et le sang, par l'accident qui le ravage.

Beckett.

Ses doigts contre son cou. Son pouls. Elle doit avoir un pouls. Elle doit vivre. Elle est son ancre, après tout. D'autres lumières s'ajoutent à la première. Du bleu. Du rouge. Le bruit violent de l'ambulance qui cherche son chemin vers l'accident.

\- Kate, non, Kate, Kate!

Les sons, comme à force d'être pensés, viennent de franchir sa bouche. Un murmure, à peine. Ses doigts glissent sur sa peau suintante de rouge. Il l'ignore et continue à chercher son pouls. Une preuve qu'elle est vivante.

Mais seul son silence lui répond.

Il hurle quand l'ambulancier le tire hors de la carcasse de l'automobile. Il veut Kate. Elle doit être vivante. Kate. Sa voix rauque perce l'air humide avec la force du tonnerre. Mais sa détermination ne peut dominer face à la force de ses hommes. Castle doit les laisser l'emporter dans l'ambulance jusqu'à l'hôpital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Apparemment, le site a refusé de me laisser poster un nouveau chapitre hier soir -_-. Mieux vaut tard que jamais! Merci à ceux qui ont commenté ma fic, et ceux qui l'ont ajoutée dans leurs favoris. C'est très apprécié! Je dois avouer que ça me stressait un peu étant donné que je travaille sur cette fic depuis un moment! En espérant que vous apprécierez aussi ce chapitre!**

* * *

Richard Castle ajoute le dernier point à la scène qui l'avait retenu éveillé toute la nuit. Il était allongé sur le dos avec Kate à ses côtés, incapable de dormir, quand Nikki et Rook s'étaient animés derrière ses yeux à demi fermés. Les odeurs imaginaires avaient fait trémousser son nez, et ses doigts avaient couru sur ses draps, propulsés par le besoin de donner vie à la scène. Il s'était assis devant son ordinateur comme un somnambule, incapable de se rappeler s'être levé.

Mais une douce lumière matinale a remplacé la pénombre dans la pièce; les mots ont arrêté de s'écouler sur son clavier du bout de ses doigts. Il esquisse un sourire satisfait et croise les mains derrière son cou pour admirer son œuvre. Les vagues de l'océan grondent, se balancent contre les berges et s'éloignent en emportant chaque fois avec elles un morceau de plage. Même à travers les murs et les portes fermées de la maison, l'air salin s'engouffre dans ses narines, se colle à sa peau.

Le bruit de la porcelaine contre le bois de son bureau éclate les restes de sa transe d'écriture. Ses lèvres se courbent en un sourire et il lève les yeux. Kate Beckett se trouve devant lui, sa hanche appuyée contre le côté du bureau dans une position qu'elle rend gracieuse malgré l'heure. Sa main droite serre sa tasse de café favorite de la maison des Hamptons; son autre main pousse vers lui une deuxième tasse de café. Après une énième nuit blanche, Castle n'a pas besoin de d'autres arguments : il empoigne l'anse et porte le breuvage à sa bouche. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçoit Kate hausser les sourcils devant son empressement, même si une lueur amusée baigne ses yeux des reflets dorés du soleil.

-Alors…qu'est-ce qu'il se passe de si passionnant entre Nikki et Rook que tu passes plusieurs nuits d'affilée à écrire? Tu rattrapes le retard des dernières semaines? murmure Kate.

La chemise blanche, qu'elle a empruntée de sa garde-robe, capte la lueur matinale qui s'engouffre par la fenêtre; faible, elle fait quand même scintiller Kate de sa lumière blanche et dorée. Castle s'immobilise, hypnotisé. Le vêtement la couvre jusqu'aux genoux, mais le reste de ses jambes dénudées semble s'étirer à l'infini vers le plancher. Les manches couvrent aussi ses mains qui serrent la tasse de café et ses cheveux détachés ondulent contre ses épaules, l'air si soyeux qu'il voudrait y passer sa main. Appuyée contre son bureau, elle avait légèrement penché sa tête de côté et avait commencé à se mordre la lèvre inférieure devant son regard insistant, timide mais séduisante. Il entrouvre la bouche, mais les mots restent coincés entre ses lèvres. Kate l'observe quelques secondes, un rire imprimé sur son visage, puis expulsé dans une explosion sonore qui illumine la pièce, la fait vibrer de sa présence. Puis, elle dépose sa tasse de café et se glisse derrière lui.

Des bras entourent son cou, s'entrecroisent sur sa poitrine avec affection. Kate Beckett enfouit son visage dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule, pour fuir le début du jour. Elle caresse son nez contre sa peau avec une lenteur ensommeillée pour calmer son cœur qui palpite, encore fébrile de son élan d'inspiration. Castle ferme les yeux et laisse échapper un grondement d'aise. L'adrénaline d'écriture se dissipe; ses muscles se relâchent un à un et le sommeil le gagne presque. L'odeur de la cerise s'immisce avec force dans ses narines : Kate a perché son visage sur son épaule. Son extraordinaire fiancée.

L'odeur est une couverture familière qui s'enroule enfin autour de lui après avoir été perdue pendant des années. Son cœur manque un battement; la nostalgie et son manque d'elle l'étouffent. Il inspire; un réflexe apeuré, l'urgence de mémoriser toutes ces nuances de cerises avant que le mirage ne se dématérialise. Encore.

 _Biiiip, biiip, biiip._

Castle sursaute. Les sons l'assomment par leur familiarité étrange. Mais il les a peut-être imaginés. Après des heures passées dans un monde imaginaire, il mélange parfois fiction et réalité.

-Castle? Est-ce ça va?

Il ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre mais sa tête tourne. Les couleurs et les formes de sa maison se mélangent, se confondent les unes dans les autres.

 _Biiip, biiiip, biiiiiiiip_

Castle fige, cette fois. Il agrippe les bras de Kate et la retient près de lui. Pour ne pas la perdre. Mais pourquoi la perdrait-il?

Des pas précipités résonnent derrière lui. Des cris appellent une personne inconnue. Il se retourne : personne sur la plage. Castle cligne les yeux; il entend la pluie forte claquer contre les fenêtres mais ne l'aperçoit pas. Le soleil brille au-dessus de la plage, incessant. Il cligne les yeux; il n'est plus à la maison des Hamptons à présent mais dans une automobile avec Kate à ses côtés. Elle plisse les yeux pour conduire à travers la pluie.

Non. C'est lui qui a le volant entre les mains. L'automobile glisse sur la chaussée trempée. Il empoigne le volant pour éviter le véhicule devant lui mais ses mains se resserrent sur le vide. Sa main serre celle de Kate. L'autre véhicule les heurte de plein fouet. Il tente de la retenir.

Mais ses mains lâchent leur emprise d'un coup; Kate est emportée vers l'arrière, vers le vide.

Elle tombe.

Castle panique. Il ne peut la perdre une seconde fois. Il tend les bras vers elle pour la rattraper, pour la sauver du gouffre.

Mais il ne réussit qu'à chuter lui aussi vers les abysses.

Il l'a encore laissée tomber.

Sa bouche s'ouvre dans un hurlement silencieux.

Une porte claque dans le silence de ses cris.

Kate a été aspirée dans le vide.

 _Biiiip, biiip, biip_

Castle se réveille en sursaut et ouvre les paupières; son hurlement s'étouffe dans sa gorge. Sa respiration tremble hors de ses poumons, des images du vide le hantent. Les bips incessants de machines emplis ses tympans jusqu'à les occuper en entier, coupant les autres sons des alentours. Son cœur palpite, cherche à percer le carcan de sa poitrine, mais ses yeux survolent la chambre avec frénésie. Kate. Il a besoin de la revoir, de s'accrocher à elle pour se prouver qu'il ne l'a pas perdue, pour éloigner les mauvais rêves.

Et, enfin, son regard croise sa forme familière.

Kate est là, allongée sur un lit. Son visage devenu pâle se perd entre les draps d'un blanc éblouissant, mais synthétique. Ses paupières fermées ne masquent pas ses traits tirés par le combat que menait son corps, et les cauchemars que Castle ne pouvait atténuer. Seul le brun pâle de ses cheveux éparpillés en éventail sur l'oreiller blanc témoigne de la vie qui fourmille toujours en elle. Castle serre sa main délicate dans la sienne pour la tirer de ce sommeil profond, pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux et lui sourie, et calme la panique qui se répand en lui.

Le sifflement de machines résonne soudain dans la pièce et attire son regard vers les tuyaux insérés dans son nez et dans sa bouche pour la relier aux machines. Elles émettent un bip régulier au rythme des battements de son coeur.

Et la réalité le frappe, emporte les restes du monde imaginé par son inconscient. L'enquête. La pluie. L'accident. Le sang. Son réveil. L'hôpital. L'attente, interminable. Un soupir s'éclipse d'entre ses lèvres et il semble enfin prendre conscience des alentours. Une pluie lourde s'écrase contre la fenêtre et le ciel sombre enveloppe la pièce dans la pénombre. Castle perçoit toutefois les contours de la tête de lit en faux bois de la chambre privée, et la table de chevet similaire. Il devine plus qu'il ne voit les bouquets de fleur déposés sur celle-ci, accompagnés de photos d'eux ensemble, heureux, de leur famille du commissariat et de ses parents, et de sa boîte à bijoux dans laquelle repose la bague de sa mère et la montre de son père.

Des bruits de pas précipités et des échanges entre des infirmiers brisent le silence de la chambre privée. Castle la fixe, espère de Kate une réaction à ces stimuli extérieurs, qui demeure absente. Il tend son autre main vers son visage et caresse sa joue du bout des doigts pour capter ne serait-ce qu'une étincelle de vie sur sa peau, puis replace avec douceur une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Il a besoin d'un seul petit mouvement. Mais elle demeure immobile.

L'espoir s'amenuise.

Castle baisse sa tête le temps de chasser les larmes qui lui piquent les yeux. _Heat Wave_ repose sur ses genoux, ouvert à la première page du chapitre trois. Le docteur lui avait proposé d'exposer Kate à des stimuli familiers afin de faciliter son réveil. Il avait apporté un livre, celui de leur histoire, et était en train de le lui lire avant d'être emporté dans l'autre monde du sommeil. Mais chaque mot lu à voix haute dévoilait un souvenir, un dialogue vécu qu'il avait intégré à son histoire. Chaque mot cachait une partie d'eux, et d'elle.

Castle serre sa main, un peu plus fort, pour effacer le vide qui l'avale, pour se convaincre que la peur de la perdre relevait seulement du monde des rêves. Un geste, une parole la sépare de la vie, l'empêcherait de la perdre. Une montagne infranchissable.

Des mois plus tard, et ils demeurent au même stade, prisonniers tout en bas de la montagne. Même le livre s'avère inutile pour avancer. Castle relâche la pression sur la main de Kate et serre les poings, un mélange de colère, de désespoir et de fatigue bouillonnant au creux de son ventre. Il empoigne le livre sur ses genoux par la couverture, ce foutu livre incapable de lui fournir des réponses, et le lance à travers la pièce. Le livre s'effondre contre le mur à côté de la fenêtre avec un claquement, avant de glisser sur le lit de campement que lui avait prêté le personnel de l'hôpital parce qu'il le trouvait endormi sur une chaise tous les matins depuis des semaines.

Le bruit régulier des machines empli la pièce, marque le temps qui passe dans le silence.

Castle écoute les battements de son cœur et le souffle de ses respirations signalés par les machines, paralysé. Pendant un instant, il vit presque sur les mêmes ondes qu'elle, s'imagine à ses côtés, et sa rage désespérée s'atténue. Il dépose à nouveau sa main sur la sienne pour décupler la sensation.

Une illusion. Mais c'est tout ce qu'il lui reste.

Puis, un geste le fige.

Léger. Furtif. Le battement d'aile d'un papillon.

Les doigts de Kate se sont refermés sur les siens. Ses yeux sont ouverts dans la pénombre et fixent le vide, comme en réaction au vacarme qu'il avait provoqué. Castle, le souffle coupé et le cœur gonflé d'optimisme, refuse de la quitter des yeux. L'enfer se terminait peut-être cette nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

Re-Bonjour! Après une petite pause que j'ai passé à travailler sur mon roman de NANOWRIMO, me revoilà (Vous connaissez? Il faut écrire un premier jet de roman original de 50 000 mots en un mois, je l'ai réussi =D). Je me suis rendu compte que mon chapitre, à l'origine, avait près de 14 pages non éditées. J'ai donc décidé de couper ce chapitre en deux parties, encore une fois. Préférez-vous des chapitres un peu plus courts mais qui pourraient être postés à des intervalles plus courts ou des chapitres plus longs? J'ai posté tout de suite pour ne pas laisser croire que j'avais abandonné cette histoire. La deuxième partie du chapitre doit être éditée, mais elle est déjà écrite! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, en tout cas! =)

-Kate? Kate, tu m'entends? murmure-t-il, la voix rauque des heures passées à lire à voix haute et à espérer.

D'autres pas précipités résonnent dans les couloirs, lointains, étouffés par la bulle qui semble s'être formée autour d'eux. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent, fracassent sa poitrine mais il demeure immobile, sa main collée à celle de Kate et ses yeux rivés sur elle dans l'attente d'une autre étincelle de vie animant son corps. Il retient son souffle.

Depuis des mois qu'il observait Kate, qu'il occupait ses nombreux temps libres en prenant des notes mentales sur la manière avec laquelle son corps était étendu sur les draps, le rythme régulier des machines qui indiquait qu'elle vivait, les espaces d'un laps de temps identique entre chacun de leurs bips, la position de ses mains et de ses doigts écartés au-dessus des draps blancs, qui lui donnaient l'air d'un ange inconscient, sa poitrine qui se soulevait dans une illusion de vie alors que la machine pompait dans ses poumons l'air nécessaire à sa survie. Parce qu'il ne pourrait se le pardonner s'il manquait ne serait-ce qu'un seul changement qui indiquerait qu'elle revenait vers lui.

La chambre d'hôpital se fige dans le silence de l'anticipation, qui capture les minutes qui s'égrènent et les immobilisent sans un cri. Castle sait que l'enfer des dix derniers mois demeure présent; il bouillonne en lui, étend son chaos au même titre que le sang qui coule dans ses veines. Mais soudain, Castle n'en peut plus de le contenir, et il brise l'immobilisme calme du temps qui s'est arrêté. Il tend son autre main vers le visage de Kate, caresse de ses doigts ses joues creuses et pâles, trace les contours de ses traits tirés et de ses paupières qui se sont refermées.

-Kate…Mon amour…Je sais que tu es là. S'il te plaît, continues à te battre. Accroche-toi. J'ai juste…j'ai besoin que tu reviennes Kate. Maintenant. Tu es si près de revenir, continue-t-il. Sa voix, épuisée par le stress, les désastres qui s'enchaînent et par la surdose d'espoir qui le ronge, se brise avant la fin de sa phrase.

La dernière poussée du nageur en train de se noyer, une tentative désespérée pour atteindre l'air libre.

Mais Kate demeure immobile, couchée sur des draps blancs. Sans vie. La machine émet un nouveau bip, semblable aux milliers d'autres que Castle a entendu ce soir. Castle n'a pourtant pas rêvé le réveil de Kate, il le sent avec certitude. S'il ne peut voir le changement qu'il perçoit, l'équipe médicale le pourra grâce à son équipement spécialisé.

Les infirmières n'apprécieront pas son insistance et lui lanceront des regards de pitié qu'il en est venu à détester. Tant pis. Kate en vaut la peine. Castle parvient enfin à détacher ses yeux de son visage, et il se précipite dans le couloir. Vite, avant que l'état de Kate ne change à nouveau. Vite, avant que le temps n'efface les preuves de son réveil prochain. Castle s'accroche à ce qui pourrait être une chance de prouver à leurs amis et à leurs familles que tout n'est pas perdu pour elle.

Ses souliers dérapent un peu sur le plancher luisant de l'hôpital, blanc lui aussi. Castle, propulsé par l'urgence de sa quête de réponses, se reprend et continue sur sa lancée. Deux pas et il les repère : deux infirmières qui se tiennent debout à quelques pas de la chambre d'un patient. Une blonde et une rousse qui, habillées de leurs uniformes bleus, froncent les sourcils lorsqu'il stoppe sa course devant elles.

-M. Castle, est-ce que tout va bien? Demande la rousse.

Les battements de son cœur résonnent jusque dans ses tympans.

-S'il vous plaît, Kayla, aidez-moi. Vous…vous devez m'aider…appelez le médecin, Mme Smith, s'il vous plaît. C'est…c'est urgent, balbutie-t-il, ses mots hachurés par une respiration ardue.

-Que se passe-t-il? Est-ce que c'est votre fiancée, M. Castle?

-Oui, elle…je sais qu'elle est sur le point de se réveiller cette fois-ci. J'ai besoin…Appelez le médecin.

Et, comme Castle l'avait prévu, les infirmières lancent dans sa direction un regard professionnel teinté de pitié. Non, il n'avait pas besoin de leur pitié. Il voulait la médecin responsable du dossier. Il voulait avoir Kate près de lui à nouveau.

-En êtes-vous certain, cette fois-ci M. Castle? Continua Kayla, l'exaspération pointant dans son ton.

-S'il vous plaît, appelez Bianca. C'est urgent.

L'infirmière blonde – Amy – ouvre la bouche pour soutenir sa collègue, mais semble comprendre que la décision d'agir revient à Bianca. Les deux collègues échangent un regard puis, sans une parole de plus, Amy contacte le médecin responsable du dossier de Beckett.

-Mr. Castle, reprend Kayla, vous pouvez retourner à la chambre de votre fiancée à présent. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le docteur Smith viendra vous rejoindre sous peu. Vous pourrez discuter avec elle de l'état de Mme Beckett.

Castle ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Il hoche lentement la tête, puis il retourne en direction de la chambre de Kate.

Pour la énième fois en quelques minutes, Castle délaisse le mur sur lequel il s'était adossé pour effectuer les cents pas dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Il frotte ses mains moites sur ses jeans et jette un coup d'œil en direction de la porte, toujours fermée, de la chambre assignée à Kate. Le docteur Smith y était depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures. Ou seulement dix minutes? Castle ne peut estimer le temps avec précision. Les pensées s'enchaînent dans sa tête, virevoltent dans une direction, puis dans une autre à une vitesse telle qu'il ne peut les assimiler. Kate ouvre les yeux et lui serre la main alors qu'il était assis près d'elle; le docteur Smith pénètre dans la chambre d'hôpital et elle le _croit_ ; son cœur risque de défoncer sa poitrine s'il continue de battre ainsi; la docteure Smith le croit et elle lui demande d'attendre dans le couloir pendant qu'elle fait des tests; il avait raison de garder espoir pendant tout ce temps; et merde, l'anticipation finira par le tuer si la médecin ne sort pas de cette chambre dans les prochaines minutes—

-M. Castle?

Castle sursaute et se retourne d'un bond, pour se retrouver face au docteur Smith. Il ouvre la bouche pour prononcer la question qu'il avait tourné et retourné dans sa tête pendant l'attente, mais les sons refusent de prendre forme au creux de sa bouche. Le souffle coupé, Castle se contente de fixer la médecin, un espoir désespéré imprimé sur les traits de son visage.

Le docteur Smith lui offre un sourire compatissant, mais sobre, marqué de professionnalisme. Aucune lueur de pitié n'assombrit son regard et ne teinte les courbes de ses lèvres, contrairement aux infirmières et au reste du personnel de l'étage. La médecin dépose une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Restez calme, M. Castle. Je vais tout vous dire et vous verrez qu'il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer.

Les épaules de Castle s'affaissent soudain, relâchant la pression qui s'était accumulée pendant le temps qu'il avait passé dans le couloir. Il n'ose toutefois expulser l'air bloqué dans ses poumons. Il n'avait pas encore reçu les nouvelles positives qu'il attendait avec impatience. Cette fois, les mots culbutent hors de ses lèvres sans attendre la permission de son cerveau.

-J'avais raison, n'est-ce pas? Kate va se réveiller bientôt. Vos test—

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, M. Castle. Je vous promets que j'en viendrai bientôt aux résultats de la série de petits tests que j'ai appliqués à Mme Beckett pour mesurer l'évolution de son état de conscience. Je veux simplement revenir avec vous sur les événements des dernières heures. C'est pas des questions pièges, vous verrez. Vos réponses me serviront simplement à mieux saisir la situation et cerner l'évolution de la santé de votre fiancée.

Le docteur Smith jette un coup d'œil à la tablette dans ses mains qui affiche, Castle le sait maintenant par expérience, le dossier médical de Kate. Elle lève à nouveau vers lui un regard interrogateur, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Castle réalise soudain qu'elle attend une réponse de sa part et il hoche la tête avec énergie pour lui offrir son approbation.

-Vous m'avez affirmé que vous étiez en train de lire un livre à voix haute aux côtés de votre fiancée lorsqu'elle a serré votre main et ouvert les yeux. Avez-vous remarqué, à ce moment-là, si son regard était demeuré fixé vers le plafond? A-t-elle fait un mouvement pour tenter de trouver la source du bruit? A-t-elle tenté de suivre vos mouvements du regard?

Castle passe une main dans ses cheveux et rive les yeux vers un point au-dessus des épaules du médecin. Un point vide, blanc. Dans sa fébrilité et sa précipitation à aller chercher de l'aide, avait-il oublié de remarquer des détails essentiels qui auraient pu faciliter le diagnostic du docteur? Stupide. Il est stupide.

-Je…Non. Elle a continué à fixer le plafond et ses yeux semblaient presque…vides.

Il détourne les paupières en direction du docteur et scrute son visage, un détective à la recherche d'indices qui confirmeraient ou infirmeraient son hypothèse. Mais de la même façon que Kate est entraînée pour laisser son visage de marbre en salle d'interrogation, la médecin affiche une expression neutre qui ne montre aucune trace de ses pensées profondes.

-D'accord. Quand elle vous a serré la main, ses gestes semblaient-ils délibérés ou allaient-ils dans toutes les directions, comme s'ils n'avaient pas de but précis?

-Non..je sais pas…je. Vous devez me croire, docteur. Je sais que cette fois, c'est la bonne. Kate est sur le point de se réveiller. Si vous faites des tests plus poussés, je suis sûr que vous verrez que j'ai raison. Kate va se réveiller bientôt.

La médecin pousse un soupir et, après un dernier regard vers le dossier médical de Kate, laisse tomber le long de son corps le bras qui tient la tablette.

Cette fois, l'ombre de la pitié teinte ses yeux bruns et Castle comprend qu'il a perdu. Si la médecin l'avait cru au départ, ce c'était maintenant plus le cas.

-Je sais que vous vivez des moments difficiles, M. Castle. Je sais aussi que j'ai mis sur votre épaule et sur celle de M. Beckett une décision tout autant difficile à prendre –

-Docteur, je vous l'ai déjà dit, interrompt Castle avec une fermeté brisée, déchirante, il n'est pas question que je laisse quiconque débrancher Kate, surtout pas alors qu'elle est sur le point de se réveiller. Laissez-moi du temps, et je montrerai à M. Beckett et aux autres combien ils ont tort, je leur montrerai— Ils n'ont pas vu ce que j'ai vu, docteur. Je sais qu'elle est encore là, docteur. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas encore partie.

Chaque fois que Castle met le pied dans la chambre de Beckett, il peut ressentir sa présence entre ces quatre murs. Son rire lui caresse les oreilles quand il raconte une anecdote de sa journée. Il l'aperçoit rouler les yeux en l'air lorsqu'il lui dit l'une de ses blagues pourries ou une théorie particulièrement farfelue qui lui a passé par la tête pendant qu'il travaillait sur son livre.

Non, Kate Beckett ne peut pas être encore partie, puisqu'il ressent sa présence partout où il passe. Elle habite jusqu'à son subconscient, s'immisce dans ses rêves et ses cauchemars. Elle a seulement besoin d'un coup de main, d'une solution pour se réveiller.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, M. Castle, mais mes tests ne me permettent pas, cette fois encore, de confirmer vos dires. En tant que la médecin de Mme Beckett, je vous promets de continuer à surveiller son état avec rigueur et de lui donner les meilleurs soins possibles, peu importe la décision que vous et ses proches prendrez. Toutefois, je ne peux pas vous aider à convaincre les autres que vous avez raison. Vous devez me faire confiance. Je vous alerterai s'il y a des changements dans son état. M. Castle, vous pouvez arrêter de sonner l'alarme tous les quelques jours en affirmant que Mme Beckett est sur le point de se réveiller, parce que ça ne l'aidera pas. J'ai déjà discuté avec vous des réactions réflexes que peuvent avoir les personnes plongées dans un état végétatif. La frontière entre ces réactions et les signes d'éveil est difficile à tracer, même pour les spécialistes, ce qui peut porter à confusion. Les personnes peuvent, par exemple, ouvrir spontanément les yeux quand il y a un stimulus sonore fort, ou faire d'autres gestes aléatoires qui ne sont pas des tentatives de communication avec l'extérieur –

\- Oui, oui, je sais tout ça, docteur, continue Castle avec impatience. C'est juste que—C'était différent cette fois-ci. Je le sais. Laissez-moi juste un peu plus de temps…et essayez de me croire. Vous pouvez peut-être faire d'autres tests et voir si les résultats correspondent.

Ses arguments s'effritent un par un sur sa langue, inefficaces, mais Castle se refuse à abandonner. Ce serait l'abandonner, elle, Kate. L'amour de sa vie.

Inconcevable.

Elle qui se montre extraordinaire. Elle qui ne se laisse pas abattre par un simple mur, mais cherche plutôt des moyens de le défoncer. Castle doit se montrer à sa hauteur. Il doit être extraordinaire, lui aussi. Pour elle.

La médecin lâche un soupir. Ses forces semblent s'épuiser sous les coups de la détermination de Castle. Sa patience aussi.

-Écoutez, M. Castle. Vous êtes d'un optimisme courageux, mais vous vous faites aussi souffrir plus que nécessaire à force d'espérer. Je vous conseille de retourner chez vous et de prendre une bonne nuit de repos. Relaxez un peu, prenez un bain, lisez, dormez dans un vrai lit. Revenez à l'hôpital en forme, demain matin. Je pense que vous en avez bien besoin. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, vous avez une décision importante à prendre. Vous devez prendre tout le temps nécessaire pour y réfléchir avec M. Beckett.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de repos, docteur. Je veux juste…Vous devez me croire, vous devez m'aider à sauver Kate. Je sais qu'il y a une autre solution pour l'aider, quelque part –

-Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire là-dessus ce soir, M. Castle, affirme la médecin, son ton ferme et autoritaire ne laissant d'abord aucune place à la réplique, puis se teintant de douceur. Rentrez à la maison, je vous promets que s'il y a du nouveau, vous serez le premier averti.

Castle demeure planté là, devant la médecin qui le fixe d'un regard sévère. Il aimerait répliquer, mais les mots s'évaporent d'entre ses lèvres.

Parce que la médecin a raison.

Il n'a plus de contrôle sur cette réalité. Il ne peut que demeurer immobile pendant qu'il se fracasse contre elle. L'onde de choc traverse son corps; un courant électrique qui emporte les vestiges de son énergie pour la remplacer par l'exhaustion. Depuis des semaines, des mois que Castle enchaînait les idées pour aider Kate, les unes après les autres. Il passait des heures à faire des recherches sur internet, à traquer les meilleurs spécialistes aux États-Unis pour obtenir leur avis, à se ruer sur la médecin de Kate, pétillant d'enthousiasme, aussitôt qu'il croyait avoir trouvé la bonne idée, celle qui leur permettrait de sauver Kate. Chaque fois, toutefois, Castle n'obtenait que l'amère déception de l'échec. Chaque fois, il se remettait au travail le jour d'après; la possibilité de trouver une meilleure solution, _la_ solution, flottait encore dans l'air, transparente. Castle n'avait qu'à continuer de tâtonner l'air à sa recherche, puis à tendre la main pour l'agripper quand il sentirait ses contours se dessiner au bout de ses doigts.

Mais, ce soir, Castle avait échoué. Demain, il sera trop tard. Demain, Jim Beckett et lui rencontreront le docteur pour discuter de l'option de débrancher Kate des appareils qui la maintenaient en vie. Une option que Castle refuse de considérer.

Il a failli à Kate. Il ne peut rien faire d'autre pour la sauver.

La fatigue l'écrase, embrouille sa vision et ses mouvements. Le blanc des murs devient un brouillard immaculé qui tourbillonne devant ses yeux. Castle esquisse un pas pour entrer dans sa chambre. Ses pieds traînent sur le carrelage luisant de l'hôpital, lourds comme des blocs de béton, mais une seule pensée suffit à le pousser un pas vers l'avant : dire au revoir à Kate. Le plancher cède; il tend la main quelque part en direction du brouillard blanc et, presque par chance, réussi à s'agripper au mur.

De vagues sons flottent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Incapable de capter les mots, Castle les ignore. Il avance. Vers Kate. Vers la silhouette humaine qui détonne à travers l'entremêlement des couleurs dans sa vision. Il approche. La silhouette inconsciente de Kate se trouve droit devant lui, plongée dans un silence immobile qui n'est pas naturel. Le bruit sonore des machines lui parvient en écho.

Castle fixe le visage de Kate un instant; il se penche avec délicatesse, déposant un coude sur le matelas dur. Il tend une main vers elle, glisse son pouce sur sa joue d'un geste lent. Il trace les contours de son visage pour imprimer dans sa mémoire ses traits et la sensation de sa peau contre ses doigts, puis s'arrête un instant. Il l'observe; retient son souffle au cas-où, mais Kate ne réagit pas. Il la savoure du regard, du toucher; visualise tous les détails d'elle, emmagasine tous les souvenirs.

Castle enfonce son coude dans le matelas quand il s'avance enfin le visage pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Il l'abandonnait, comme les autres qui avaient refusé de croire les signes qu'il avait vus.

 _Je suis désolé Kate._

Castle colle son front au sien et ferme les yeux. Il cherche la douce chaleur qui se dégage de Kate lorsque leurs corps sont réunis l'un contre l'autre, celle qui le calme et lui donne l'impression d'être à la maison quand le chaos de sa vie l'emporte dans toutes les directions. Il tente de ressentir une pulsation de vie, ne serait-ce qu'une étincelle, battant sous sa peau. Il creuse ses sens à la recherche d'une trace de ce qu'elle était, de ce qu'elle serait à nouveau lorsqu'elle se réveillerait.

Mais Castle ne se heurte qu'au froid dur de la peau de Kate contre son front et aux battements creux du vide dans son corps inanimé. Un sanglot l'étrangle, menace de prendre le dessus et Castle ravale les larmes qui s'accumulent sous ses paupières. Pleurer n'aide en rien. Pleurer ne la ramènera pas.

Sa main cherche celle de Kate sur les draps, et il la serre entre ses doigts, à la fois des excuses et une promesse de revenir le lendemain. Castle hume son odeur de cerises une dernière fois, pour l'imprimer dans sa mémoire pour la nuit et les heures suivantes. Puis, il se redresse avec lenteur, s'éloignant de Kate centimètre par centimètre jusqu'à reprendre une position debout. Et il se fige, l'observe, encore.

Une main se pose sur son épaule. Castle se refuse à se détourner de Kate mais il sait qu'il n'a plus le choix, désormais. Lorsqu'il se retourne enfin, la médecin se tient derrière lui, le visage compatissant plutôt que rempli de pitié, un sourire réconfortant soulevant à peine les coins de ses lèvres.

-Vous n'êtes pas seuls dans cette situation, M. Castle. Vous pouvez retourner à la maison vous reposer et je vous promets que, demain, nous allons travailler tous ensemble pour trouver une bonne solution, la meilleure pour Kate.

Castle ouvre la bouche, puis réalise qu'il n'a rien à dire pour répliquer à la médecin.

-Voulez-vous que j'appelle quelqu'un pour vous raccompagner à la maison, M. Castle?

Castle secoue la tête négativement et, tel un robot programmé pour se rendre à une destination précise, laisse ses pieds le guider jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôpital.


End file.
